Hazed
by PJatO98
Summary: Mio and Ritsu have a friendly competition of Guitar Hero. Ritsu's got a wonderful view and Mio's not about to let Ritsu mess her up. Maybe it won't end exactly as planned... or maybe it's what they wanted all along. One-shot. Rated T for language.


**I'm back from ColossalCon! Well... I've been back. Don't hate me! I am kinda, sorta going through a really bad case of writer's block in my other story "Stairway To Heaven". I had originally planned for chapter four to be longer, so the chapter five that I had planned out... is now chapter six. I have a paragraph written of chapter five... give me time please! It'll come to me eventually! So, to give my reviewers/followers something to read while I write the next chapter, here my friends, is a one-shot that spontaneously came out of no where!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own K-On, its characters, Guitar Hero, etc.**

* * *

"Ugh!" Ritsu threw down the drumsticks in anger, then looked over at the raven haired girl in front of her, "This is impossible! How are you doing it?"

Mio turned toward the headband clad girl tucking a piece of hair behind her ear and frowning, "Oh, come on, Ritsu. You're making it harder than it actually is."

"Easy for you to say, Miss_ Perfect,_" the drummer glared at her, "It's not my fault I'm not used to a set rhythm," she pouted, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Mio removed the guitar strap from around her neck, "That's true. You're impulsive. You like to improvise," she told the Tainaka as she sat down on the couch next to her.

"It's no fair! I thought I'd be good at it! You're amazing at it and it barely looks like you're even trying! That's how Yui was too when she played!" Ritsu leaned against the back cushions of the couch.

Mio rolled her eyes at the drummer's childishness, "It's not that big of a deal, Ritsu. It's just a game."

"You're only saying that because you only missed two notes!" Ritsu sat up and looked at Mio, "And this isn't a game anymore… this is war!" The girl declared with her fist raised in the air.

Mio mentally face palmed, "Ritsu…"

Ritsu stood and grabbed the plastic guitar giving it to Mio. She then stomped over to the drum set and sat down, rolling up her sleeves and gripping the drumsticks loosely, "If Yui can do it I can do it too! Come on, Mio. Let's do this!"

The Akiyama sighed, putting the strap back around her neck, "What song?" She asked scrolling through the playlist.

"'Purple Haze'," the drummer called out. Both she and Mio were Hendrix fans and Ritsu was able to see the small smile playing on Mio's lips. The two girls then picked their difficulty, which Ritsu pondered for a moment. She watched as Mio chose "Expert".

"How is that even possible?" Ritsu asked in disbelief, "We haven't been playing for very long and you're already on the highest difficulty."

Mio answered without looking at the drummer, "'Purple Haze' isn't very hard on bass. And I've found that it's easier when I actually know how to play the song."

Ritsu pouted again, picking "Medium" as her difficulty. The waited in silence as the game loaded. Ritsu watched as Mio shifted slightly while getting ready for the song to start. The Tainaka smiled cockily. She had to admit that she had a nice view. And she wasn't talking about the television screen.

The drummer reluctantly pulled her eyes away from the beautiful body in front of her when she heard the song start up. The frets appeared on the screen and the two girls got ready for what was to come. Well… Ritsu got ready by taking a deep breath, then regaining her determination. The song started when the guitar made its entrance and after six seconds the drums started and the bass followed closely. Ritsu made sure to stay in rhythm with the notes on the screen as she banged away the rubber head of the plastic drum set.

"_Purple haze all around_

_ Don't know if I'm comin'_

_ Up or down."_

Mio wasn't having any trouble, which Ritsu noticed with a frown. But, that frown was then turned upside down when she also noticed that the bass player also began to sway with the music.

"_Am I happy? Or in misery?_

_ Whatever it is_

_ That girl put a spell on me."_

Ritsu's eyes wondered towards the bassist's swaying body. She couldn't help herself! Mio's curves were just so-

"Ritsu!"

The said girl looked back over at the screen, being snapped out of her wonderful fantasy. She madly hit the drum set trying to get back into rhythm after the… distraction, "Dammit," she muttered under her breath. It took the girl awhile to get back into the groove that she had had for herself.

"_Purple haze all in my eye_

_ Don't know if it's ah_

_ Day or night."_

Ritsu finally got her streak back after a lot of pounding and sweat, "This is insane," she told the raven haired girl in front of her.

"It's not my fault that you weren't paying attention to the game," Mio shot back in concentration. She didn't want to lose the 99 percent streak that she had and losing it because of the drummer would not fly.

Ritsu smiled, "_But it totally is."_

The two continued the song, which ended with another epic guitar solo by Jimi Hendrix himself. The girls let out a big breath of air as the "You Rock!" appeared on the screen. They read their scores. Mio received a 99 percent, while Ritsu received an 87 percent.

"Wow…"

"Yeah."

Mio pulled the neck strap over her head and leaned the guitar against the wall. She then turned to the Tainaka, "What the hell happened to you half way through the song?"

Ritsu chuckled, "You were distracting me, Mio-chaun," she dragged out the girl's name.

Mio looked at her with wide eyes, "I was distracting you? What was I doing?" She asked as she approached the other girl.

The drummer set the drumsticks down on the drum set and stood up, stretching, "Oh, you know," Ritsu told the bassist with a grin on her face.

"No, I don't actually. Enlighten me," Mio matched the girls smile, putting her hands on her hips.

Ritsu walked up to her, wrapping her arms around the bassist's waist and leaning her forehead against the other girl's. She talked softly with a cocky grin, "Well, when your girlfriend is standing in front of you and swaying her ass… you can't really keep your eyes off of her."

The raven haired girl blushed crimson, "Ritsu!"

The said girl smiled, proud of herself. Then she quickly closed her eyes waiting for the hard blow to the head that she thought would come.

But instead of feeling a fist, she felt long arms wrap around her neck, "You're insufferable, you know that?" The blush still hadn't faded from her cheeks.

"But that's why you love me," the drummer pulled her closer, with a goofy smile on her face.

Mio rolled her eyes at her childish girlfriend, "Whatever you say Ritsu."

And with those last words, the bassist pulled the girl to her lips. They stayed like that for what felt like forever before they broke apart for air.

"I would totally be okay with getting together again for a friendly competition of _Guitar Hero_," Ritsu told her girlfriend, still holding her tightly.

Mio let a small smile show, "I wouldn't call how that ended _friendly_ exactly," she told the drummer, pulling off her headband in the process.

Ritsu chuckled, combing her bangs with her fingers, "Yeah. I guess you're right."

"I know I am," there was a long pause while they stared into each other's eyes before Mio spoke again, "I love you."

Ritsu rubbed the back of her neck and then wrapped it back around Mio's waist, "I love you too. A lot."

Their lips connected passionately for a second time. So maybe it didn't end it what should be called friendly, but that was to be expected. All the two girls knew was that if all of their games ended in the same way… they wouldn't mind the competition.

* * *

**I wrote this after playing Guitar Hero and immediately looking at MioXRitsu pictures afterwards... Oh, my life... I'll try to get the next chapter of "Stairway To Heaven" up as soon as possible. Oh! And if anyone has noticed yet... I am a huge fan of classic rock. That's where the title "Stairway To Heaven" came from and why I chose _Purple Haze_ for the song they play. I actually had to watch someone play this song on Guitar Hero to figure out what difficulties the girls would play. Please review! And feel free to correct any of my mistakes.**

_**-PJatO98**_


End file.
